jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme
*Dooku (24 VSYBattlefront – 19 VSY ) *Grievous (19 VSY) |Mitglieder= *Nute Gunray *Wat Tambor *Passel Argente *Shu Mai *San Hill *Po Nudo *Poggle *Rogwa Wodrata *Rune Haako |Regierungssitz= *Geonosis *Raxus *Utapau *Mustafar |Ausdehnung= |Planeten= |Militär= *Flotte der Separatisten *Droidenarmee der Separatisten |Währung= |Sprache= |Gründungsjahr=24 VSYThe New Essential Chronology |Auflösung=19 VSY |Neugründung= |Vorgänger=Verschiedene Handelskonzerne, u.a.: *Geonosian Industries *Handelsallianz *Firmenallianz *Handelsföderation *Handelsgilde *Intergalaktischer Bankenverband *Techno-Union *Quarren-Isolationsliga |Folgeregierung= |Zugehörigkeit= }} Die Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme, kurz KUS, die Separatisten, Separatistenallianz oder im Piloten-Slang auch Sepis genannt, war eine eigenständige Regierung, die im Zuge einer galaxisweiten Separatistenbewegung zahlreiche Mitgliedswelten umwarb und dabei der Galaktischen Republik den Krieg erklärte. Der Konföderation traten insbesondere Welten bei, die mit ihrer vorhergehenden republikanischen Regierung unzufrieden waren und die nach Freiheit und Unabhängigkeit strebten. Dieser Separatismus führte im Jahr 22 VSY zum Ausbruch der Klonkriege, welche schließlich im Jahr 19 VSY mit der Niederlage der Konföderation und der Umgestaltung der Republik in das Galaktische Imperium endeten. Offenkundig wurde die Konföderation von Count Dooku angeführt, der im Hintergrund allerdings im Auftrag des Sith-Lords Darth Sidious handelte. Durch den Umstand, dass Darth Sidious gleichzeitig als Oberster Kanzler die Republik anführte, konnte er auf intrigante Art und Weise die Handlungen der Klonkriege steuern. In Wirklichkeit war die gesamte Separatistenbewegung Bestandteil von Palpatines Plan, die Republik zu stürzen und den Jedi-Orden zu zerschlagen. Geschichte Gründung Die Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme war ein bedeutendes Element von Palpatines Plan, der die Auslöschung der Galaktischen Republik zum Ziel hatte. Ihre Entstehung beruhte auf Ereignissen, Beschlüssen und Handlungen, die alle von Palpatine persönlich oder über seine Hintermänner inszeniert wurden. Außerdem befand sich die Republik bereits in den Jahren unter der Kanzlerschaft von Finis Valorum in einer schwierigen und äußerst angespannten Situation. Der gewaltige Verwaltungsapparat der Republik war dafür verantwortlich, dass in den Tagungen des Galaktischen Senats zunehmend Ausschüsse und Gremien gegründet wurden, die dieses wichtige politische Instrument unflexibel und in vielerlei Angelegenheiten handlungsunfähig machte. Doch statt zu warten, bis sich die Republik aufgrund ihrer inneren Probleme neu organisierte, wollte er dieses Szenario mit einer eigenen großen Organisation, die sich als direkter Gegenspieler zur Republik erweisen sollte, beschleunigen. Dazu wandte sich Palpatine in der Identität des Sith-Lords Darth Sidious an die großen und vorherrschenden Institutionen in der Galaxis, um ihnen mehr Macht zu verleihen und ihrem Bedürfnis nach Freiheit und Unabhängigkeit größerer Bedeutung zukommen zu lassen. Eine bedeutende Rolle in dieser frühen Entstehungsphase der Konföderation spielte die Handelsföderation, die für Palpatine deshalb von großem Interesse war, da sie die Frachttransporte in weiten Teilen der Galaxis kontrollierte und somit die Wirtschaftlichkeit und den Zusammenhalt innerhalb der Galaktischen Republik enorm förderte. Für den Erwerb der meisten Rohstoffe konsultierte Palpatine die Handelsgilde, während er sich außerdem an das Wirtschaftsunternehmen der Handelsallianz und die Techno-Union, dem Repräsentant der Forschungs- und Entwicklungsbranche, wandte. Mit dem Intergalaktischen Bankenverband hatte Palpatine auch einen wichtigen Verbündeten gefunden, der die nötigen Gelder zur Verfügung stellte. Diese fünf Institutionen waren aufgrund ihres großen Machteinflusses sogar im Galaktischen Senat vertreten, wo sie die Ideale zahlreicher Welten des Äußeren Randes repräsentierten. Um diese wichtigen Organisationen zum Aufstand gegen die Republik zu bewegen, sorgte Palpatine dafür, dass der Senat Gesetzesbeschlüsse verabschiedete, die die Gewinne dieser fünf Verbände erheblich schmälerten. Auf der anderen Seite inszenierte Palpatine Attentate auf die Handelsföderation, sodass diese vom Galaktischen Senat die Erlaubnis erhielt, eine eigene Armee aufzustellen. Somit schuf der Senat innere Unruhen, während er im gleichen Zug militärische Genehmigungen vergab. miniatur|links|Graf Dooku: Führer der Konföderation und Schüler Darth Sidious' Während die Handelsföderation, die Handelsgilde, die Handelsallianz, die Techno-Union und der Intergalaktische Bankenverband in der Galaktischen Republik immer mehr einen Feind sahen, versuchte Palpatine in einem nächsten Schritt, diese fünf Verbände zu einer Konföderation zusammenzuschließen. Dafür inszenierte Palpatine einen Terroranschlag auf dem Planeten Eriadu, wo die Führungskräfte der Handelsföderation eine wichtige Konferenz abhielten. Palpatine sorgte dafür, dass lediglich die willensschwache Partei der Neimoidianer den Anschlag überlebte und infolgedessen den Vorsitz der Handelsföderation übernahm.Schleier der Täuschung Nachdem die Neimoidianer im Jahr 32 VSY nach einem Handelsembargo gegen den Planeten Naboo wieder die Kontrolle über selbigen verlor, schwor sich Vizekönig Nute Gunray, sich von Darth Sidious' Einfluss zu lösen. Stattdessen wandte er sich an Graf Dooku, einem ehemaligen Jedi, der die verschiedenen Verbände schließlich zu einer Konföderation zusammenschloss. So konnte Dooku die Präsidentin der Handelsgilde, Shu Mai, überzeugen, indem er ihr mehr Profit versprach, als es unter republikanischen Umständen möglich wäre. San Hill vom Intergalaktischen Bankenverband war hingegen von der großen Gewinnbeteiligung beeindruckt, die sich durch ein Sieg der Konföderation in einem bevorstehendem Krieg ergab. Der Magistrat der Handelsgilde, Passel Argente, war ein langjähriger Verbündeter von Sidious und schloss sich seiner Sache nur allzu gerne an. Als ein weiterer Beschluss des Galaktischen Senats die Produktionszahlen von vielen Waffen einschränkte, stand auch für die Techno-Union fest, dass sie der Republik den Rücken kehren musste. Einzig die Handelsföderation mit Nute Gunray stellte Dooku eine Bedingung zum Beitritt in seine Konföderation. Der Vizekönig verlangte nach der Schmach auf Naboo den Tod von Senatorin Padmé Amidala, da er in ihr die Gründe für den Zusammenbruch seines Embargos sah. Dooku war mit der Forderung einverstanden und organisierte einige Attentate auf die Senatorin, die allerdings fehlschlugen. Obwohl die Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme schon 24 VSY existierte, trafen sich die Vertreter der fünf Verbände im Jahr 22 VSY auf dem Planeten Geonosis, um dort den Vertragsabschluss durchzuführen, der unter anderem die Zusammenführung der Droidenarmeen beinhaltete. Bereits zu diesem Zeitpunkt konnte die Konföderationen zahlreiche Welten und sogar komplette Sternsysteme auf ihre Seite ziehen. Ausbruch der Klonkriege rechts|miniatur|Die Quarren schließen sich der Konföderation an Auf Geonosis war es Obi-Wan Kenobi, der heimlich die Gründung der Konföderation beobachtete, jedoch entdeckt und festgenommen wurde. Die Republik attackierte wenig später den Planeten mit der Unterstützung der Klonkrieger und vernichtete große Teile der dortigen Droidenarmee. Jegliche Mitglieder des Rates flohen daraufhin, um einer Festnhame zu entgehen. Nicht lange Zeit danach wurde die Konföderation auf ein Projekt der Republik aufmerksam, dass sich Dezimator nannte, eine Waffe mit großer Zerstörungskraft. Es gelang der Konföderation unter der Führung der Chiss Sev'rance Tann das Projekt ausfindig zu machen und die Erkenntnisse zu stehlen. So konnten die Separatisten die Dezimatoren ebenfalls herstellen und gegen die Republik einsetzen. Mit der Zerstörung sämtlicher Dezimatoren-Anlagen wurde dem allerdings ein Ende gesetzt, zumal die Dunkle Jedi und Handlangerin Dookus Tann den Tod fand.Galactic Battlegrounds – Clone Campaigns Im gleichen Kriegsjahr organisierte die Konföderation einen ersten Angriff auf den Planeten Kamino, der für die Klonproduktion der Republik verantwortlich war. Bei dem Versuch den Planeten zu stürzen, erlitten die dort stationierten Kloneinheiten schwere Verluste. Unter der Leitung Passel Argentes und dem separatistischen Mon Calamari Merai konnte die Konföderation in Tipoca City landen, doch wurden die Einheiten von Shaak Ti, Anakin Skywalker und Obi-Wan Kenobi zurückgeschlagen werden. Im selben Jahr entschlossen sich die Quarren auf dem Planeten Dac der Konföderation anzuschließen. Sie attackierten daraufhin die ebenfalls auf Dac ansässigen Mon Calamari, wodurch ein Eingreifen republikanischer Truppen unvermeidbar wurde. Die Quarren-Isolationsliga konnte an diesem Tag keinen Sieg für die Separatisten-Allianz einfahren und wurde geschlagen. Im gleichen Jahr starteten die Spearatisten Angriffe auf Planeten wie BespinBattlefront, Haruun KalMace Windu und die Armee der Klone oder Iktotch Heavy Metal Jedi Einen weiteren großen Sieg erlang die Separatisten-Allianz auf dem Planeten Hypori, der von der Republik aufgrund seiner Droidenfabriken angegriffen wurde. Die Verminung des Orbits hatte jedoch zur Folge, dass zahlreiche republikanische Schiffe auf den Planeten stürzten. Dem Droiden-General Grievous gelang es daraufhin einen Großteil der Überlebenden nieder zu strecken und traf schließlich auf eine Gruppe Jedi, die jedoch aufgrund eines republikanischen Kanonenbootes fliehen konnte. Seither war der Anführer der Droidenarmee dem Rat der Jedi und der Republik bekannt. Zur gleichen Zeit fanden Angriffe auf dem Planeten Muunilist statt, einer weiteren Separatisten-Hochburg und Sitz des Bankenverbandes. Hierbei traf die Republik ein weiteres Mal auf einen vehementen Gegner: Der Kopfgeldjäger Durge. links|miniatur|Die Separatisten-Flotte im Orbit um Christophsis Später attackierte die Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme viele republikanische Welten, darunter auch den Planeten Christophsis, der aufgrund seiner Rohstoffe ein besonderes Angriffsziel darstellte. Es gelang den Separatisten unter dem Kommando des berüchtigten Admiral Trenchs über dem Planeten eine Blockade zu errichten und Christophsis von jeglicher Versorgung abzuschneiden. Die Republik konnte später jedoch die Blockade durchbrechen, doch unter der Leitung Asajj Ventress war eine erneute Einnahme des Planeten erfolgreich. Letztlich verloren die Separatisten allerdings ihre Stellung auf dem Planeten. Nicht lange Zeit danach war die Konföderation an einem Komplott beteiligt, das zum Ziel hatte, die Fronten zwischen dem Hutten-Kartell und der Republik zu verhärten, indem sie den Sohn Jabbas entführen ließ und das Verbrechen den Jedi in die Schuhe schob. Auf Teth konnte der junge Hutt jedoch befreit und von den Jedi an seinen Vater überstellt werden, sodass der Raum der Hutts für die Schiffe der Republik passierbar war. Große Erfolge erzielte die Konföderation mit dem neu entwickelten Kriegsschiff Malevolence, das mit zwei Ionenimpulskanonen ausgestattet war, die feindliche Schiffe binnen Sekunden kampfunfähig machen konnten. Das Schiff wurde allerdings wenig später von Truppen der Republik zerstört. Einen weiteren Niederschlag musste die Separatisten-Allianz erdulden, als sie während eines geheimen Angriffs auf Kamino im Orbit des Rishi-Monds von republikanischen Truppen zum Rückzug gezwungen worden war. Nichtsdestotrotz glückte ein zweiter Versuch die Heimatwelt der Klonkrieger anzugreifen und in Tipoca City schwere Schäden anzurichten. Einen Sieg konnte die Konföderation auf dem Planeten Ryloth unter dem Kommando von Wat Tambor erlangen, sodass die dortige Bevölkerung Hunger litt. Durch mehrmalige Angriffe von Seiten der Republik konnte die Separatisten-Allianz den Planeten jedoch nicht halten. Nach einem gescheitertem Angriff auf Golm , der Zerstörung einer geheimen Militärbasis der Konföderation und der Festnahme Nute Gunrays von Seiten der Republik unterzog der Separatistenführer Dooku General Grievous einem Test, der als Überprüfung seiner Fähigkeiten gedacht war. Obwohl der Cyborg schwere Verletzungen davon trug, konnte er die Falle Dookus überwinden und einen Sieg erringen. Der Krieg wütet miniatur|rechts|Ein Sieg der Separatisten über Quell Einige Zeit später geriet Graf Dooku durch ein Schmarmützel nahe Florrum in die Gefangenschaft einiger Piraten. Es gelang dem Grafen sich zu befreien und wieder den Separatisten anzuschließen. Etwa im gleichen Zeitraum attackierte die Konföderation den Planeten Quell und konnte eine republikanische Flotte unter dem Kommando Aayla Securas zerstören. Kurz danach startete Lok Durd einen Angriff auf Maridun, um einige Feldtests an einer neuen separatistischen Waffe zu testen. Eine Niederlage musste die Konföderation bei Orto Plutonia erdulden, jedoch nicht durch republikanische Truppen, sondern durch die dort lebenden Talz. Nach einem Rückzug vom Planeten Iego, installierten die Separatisten Waffen in den Asteroiden im Orbit, um die Bevölkerung daran zu hindern den Planeten zu verlassen. Während dieser Zeit gelang es der Konföderation auch ein geheimes Labor zur Erzeugung des Blauschattenvirus unter dem Kommando Nuvo Vindis auf Naboo zu reaktivieren und zu nutzen. Die Bestrebungen der Separatisten wurden jedoch von Seiten der Republik vereitelt. Im Zuge von Darth Sidious Bestreben, machtsensitive Kinder zu entführen, um sie für seine Zwecke zu gebrauchen, veranlassten die Separatisten, dass einige Fregatten unter das Kommando Cad Banes gestellt wurden. Der Kopfgeldjäger griff daraufhin den Planeten Devaron an, um einen Speicherkristall aus den Händen des dortigen Jedi-Meisters Bolla Ropal zu stehlen. Banes Flotte wurde restlos zerstört, wohingegen der Duros entfliehen konnte. miniatur|links|Die Konföderation verliert den Kampf um Geonosis Im fortlaufendem Krieg investierte die Konföderation große Bemühungen in eine neue geonosianische Droidenfarbik. Während sich separatistische Vertreter auf Cato Neimoidia trafen, um über die weiteren Finanzierungsmaßnahmen zu debattieren, war es Padmé Amidala möglich, der Republik die separatistischen Machenschaften mitzuteilen. Daraufhin wurde die separatistische Welt Geonosis angegriffen. und die Droidenfabrik zerstört. . Mit einer Gefangennahme des Erzherzogs Poggle erlitt die Separatisten-Allianz jedoch einen schweren Schlag. Zur gleichen Zeit attackierte die Konföderation ebenfalls den Planeten Dantooine, wurde jedoch von den republikanischen Truppen unter Mace Windu zurückgeschlagen Einen Sieg konnten die separatistische Armee unter dem Kommando Grievous’ bei Arda erringen, als der republikanische Jedi-Kreuzer Steadfast unter dem Kommando Eeth Koths angegriffen wurde. Es gelang dem Cyborg, den Jedi-Meister gefangen zunehmen. Trotzallem wurden Grievous’ Truppen über und auf Saleucami zerstört, als die republikanische Führung einen Gegenangriff zur Rettung des Jedi durchführte. Im Zuge des Krieges unterstützte die Konföderation auch die Death Watch, eine Gruppe gewaltbereiter Mandalorianer, um Mandalore gegen die Republik aufzuhetzen. Dazu versorgte die Allianz die Splittergruppe unter anderem mit Panzern und Sternjägern. . Mit fundierten Beweisen konnte Herzogin Satine Kryze im |Galaktischen Senat jedoch eine Beteiligung der Konföderation aufdecken. Um sich die Rohstoffe des Planeten Malastare zu sichern, attackierte die Konföderation den Planeten mit einer großangelegten Invasionsstreitmacht. Trotz der deutlichen Übermacht war es den Separatisten versagt, sich die Rohstoffe zu sichern, da durch eine neuartige Elektro-Protonenbombe alle Kampfdroiden deaktiviert wurden. Später versuchte die separatistische Senatorin Mina Bonteri zusammen mit Padmé Amidala den Weg für ein Friedensabkommen zu ebnen, was letztendlich misslang, da die Konföderation einen Anschlag auf Coruscant verübte. Als Strafe für Bonteris Bestreben, sorgte Dooku dafür, dass die Senatorin getötet wurde. Des Weiteren gelang es der Konföderation Erfolge bei der Umkämpfung Duros zu erzielen''Star Wars – Das offizielle Magazin, versagte jedoch während einer großen Schlacht bei Boz Pity.Besessen'' Das letzte Kriegsjahr miniatur|rechts|Die Konföderation attackiert Coruscant Im letzten Jahr des Krieges gelangen der Republik bedeutende Siege im und außerhalb des Kerns der Galaxis. Mit Cato Neimoidia lag eine letzte separatistische Welt im Kern. Unter der Führung der Jedi Anakin Skywalker und Obi-Wan Kenobi zog sich Separatistenführer Nute Gunray zurück und schloss sich der unter Grievous Kommando befindlichen Flotte im Orbit an, um daraufhin zu flüchten. Allerdings vergaß er in der Eile seiner Flucht seinen Mechno-Stuhl, der geheimes Material über Darth Sidious enthielt. Die Republik stellte daraufhin Ermittlungen an und verfolgte die Spuren des Sith-Lords. Währenddessen attackierte Grievous die Welt Belderone und tötete dabei viele Jedi und Zivilisten. Auch auf dem Planeten Nelvaan startete die Konföderation eine Kampagne gegen die dort lebende Bevölkerung. Währenddessen verlor die Separatistenallianz ihren Kampf um den Planeten Bal'demnic Nachdem der Jedi-Orden weitere Hinweise auf den Standort Sidious’ gefunden hatte, befahl der Sith-Lord Grievous den Angriff auf Coruscant sowie auf den Planeten Tythe und der Gefangennahme seines alter Ego Palpatine. In einer großangelegten Invasion gelang es dem Cyborg den Obersten Kanzler zu entführen, was jedoch dazu führte, dass die Jedi Skywalker und Kenobi eine Befreiungsaktion durchführten. Auf Grievous’ Flaggschiff, der Unsichtbaren Hand, gelang es Skywalker, Dooku zu töten und den Kanzler zu befreien. Mit Dookus Tod übertrug Sidious dem Cyborg-General den Oberbefehl über die Konföderation und ordnete den Rückzug nach Utapau an. Währenddessen tobten heftige Schlachten auf verschiedenen Planeten der Galaxis, unter anderem auf Kashyyyk, Mygeeto, Saleucami oder Felucia. Nachdem Obi-Wan Kenobi die separatistischen Führer samt Grievous aufspüren konnte, wurde Palpatines Identität für einige Jedi auf Coruscant klar. Sidious gelang es mithilfe des Jedis Anakin Skywalker, der der Dunklen Seite verfallen war, den Jedi-Tempel zu attackieren und einen Befehl auszurufen, der galaxisweit die Tötung jedes Jedis verlangte. Mit der Entsendung Skywalkers nach Mustafar wurde der Großteil der separatistischen Führer getötet und die gesamte Droidenarmee deaktiviert. Separatistische Überbleibsel Wenige Wochen nach Kriegsende waren viele konföderierte Welten gefallen und wurden in das Galaktische Imperium eingegliedert. Imperator Palpatine eröffnete den Senatoren, dass der Verbleib Gunrays und der übrigen Mitglieder des Separatistenrats ungeklärt sei, was ihn dazu veranlasste bekannt zu machen, dass die Konföderation kapituliert habe. Dennoch befanden sich deaktivierte Droiden überall in der Galaxis. So schwebten im Orbit um Kashyyyk dutzende Separatistenschiffe, die Opfer von Plünderungen wurden.Dark Lord Selbst acht Jahre nach Kriegsende hatten einstige separatistische Anhänger nicht aufgegeben ihre Ideale hochzuhalten: Der Geonosianer Gizor Delso hatte auf Mustafar eine deaktivierte Droidenfabrik reaktiviert und sich so eine eigene Armee aufgestellt, um gegen das Imperium vorzugehen. Selbst mittels einer Hand voll großer Kriegschiffe gelang ihm kein Sieg, sodass er von Darth Vaders Truppen kurz vor dem Ende des Aufstands getötet wurde.Battlefront II Die Spuren der Klonkriege und der Konföderation blieben jedoch bis in die Blütezeit des Galaktischen Imperiums erhalten. Verschiedene Kampfdroiden wurden beispielsweise vom Imperium reaktiviert oder fielen an andere Parteien.Star Wars Galaxies Organisation Politik links|miniatur|Der Separatisten-Senat auf Raxus Es war der einstige Jedi-Meister Dooku, der die Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme offiziell anführte. Zusätzlich wurde ein Senat der Separatisten ins Leben gerufen, der ähnlich dem Galaktischen Senat der Republik, Vorschläge einbrachte und unter Graf Dookus Hand Entscheidungen traf. Zu den amtierenden Senatoren gehörten neben zahlreichen Abgeordneten der separatistischen Handelsunternehmen auch ehemalige Senatoren der Republik, die sich auf die Seite der Konföderation geschlagen hatten, wie Mina Bonteri. Die Tagungen des Senats fanden hierbei auf Raxus statt, wobei Dooku via Holoübertragung an den Sitzungen teilnahm. Einen weiteren Kreis von Führungskräften bildete der Rat der Separatisten, in dem sich die mächtigen Vertreter jedes großen Handelsunternehmens befanden. Auch hier leitete Graf Dooku die Sitzungen, jedoch war es der Droiden-General und Anführer der Droiden-Armee Grievous, der bei dessen Abwesenheit Dookus dessen Vertreter war. Während der Klonkriege waren es vor allem Vizekönig Nute Gunray, Erzherzog Poggle, Magistrat Passel Argente, Senator Po Nudo, Präsident San Hill, Präsidentin Shu Mai, Senator Tikkes und Emir Wat Tambor, die bis zum letzten Kriegsjahr ihren Sitz im Rat behielten. Zeitweilige Mitglieder im Rat der Separatisten waren hingegen die Königin von Zygerria Miraj ScintelSklaven der Republik sowie Rogwa Wodrata. Als bindende Rechtsgrundlage hatte die KUS die Satzung der unabhängigen Systeme. Mitgliedswelten *Agamar (ab 22 VSY) *Alliga *'Ando' (ab 22 VSY) *Atraken *'Bomis Koori IV' (bis 20 VSYClone Wars (Kapitel 22)) (von Republik zurückerobert) *Brentaal IV *Castell *'Cato Neimoidia' *Charros IV (von Republik zurückerobert) *Clak'dor VII *Colla IV *Dac (von Republik zurückerobert)Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds *Deko Neimoidia *Diado *Elrood (ab 22 VSY) *FalleenThe Fall of Falleen *'Felucia' *Farquar III *Foerost (20 VSY) *Fondor *Gaftikar (menschliche Bewohner; von Republik zurückerobert)Republic Commando − True Colors *'Geonosis' (ab 22 VSY)Episode II - Angriff der Klonkrieger *Gwori *Jabiim (ab ca. 21 VSY) *KarkarisThe Clone Wars – Episoden-Guide *Kinyen *Kooriva *Koru Neimoidia (von Republik zurückerobert) *Lola Sayu *Makem Te *Metalorn (ab 22 VSY) *'Minntooine' *Molavar *Murkhana (bis 19 VSYDark Lord − Teil 1) *'Mustafar' (als Mitglied der Techno-Union)Episode III - Die Rache der Sith *'Muunilinst' (ab 22 VSY) *'MygeetoEpisode III – Die Rache der Sith'' *Neimoidia' *Null (ab 22 VSY) *Ochotl *Onderon (Rebellen ergriffen die Herrschaft ) *Oorn Tchis (ab 22 VSY)The New Essential Chronology *Ord Vaug *Pammant *Persavi *Queyta (ab 22 VSY) *'Raxus Secundus' *Rendili (ab 20 VSY) *'SerennoThe Essential Guide to Warfare'' (von Republik zurückerobert)The Clone Wars *Sluis Van (ab 22 VSY) *Sullust (ab 21 VSY) *Sy Myrth' (ab 22 VSY) *Thustra *Tynna (ab 22 VSY)The Essential Atlas *Ukio *Umbara (von Republik zurückerobert ) *Yag'Dhul (ab 22 VSY) *Zygerria (Abkommen mit Königin Miraj Scintel) '''Durch Eroberung kontrollierte Welten' *Agora (ab 21 VSY) *Axion (22 VSY) *Bal'demnic *Christophsis (von Republik zurückerobert ) The Clone Wars *Excarga *Gentes (ab 20 VSY) *JanFathalThe Clone Wars - Keine Gefangenen *Junction 5 *Nelvaan (bis 19 VSY) (von Republik zurückerobert) *LanteebIm Verborgenen *Ongary IX *Ord Canfre (22 VSY) *Ord Janon *Ossus (22 VSY) *Praesitlyn (20 VSY)Die Feuertaufe *Qiilura (22 VSY) (von Republik zurückerobert)Republic Commando − Feindkontakt *'Raxus Prime' (22 VSY) (von Republik zurückerobert)Boba Fett − Im Kreuzfeuer *Rhen Var (22 VSY) (von Republik zurückerobert) *Ryloth (22 VSY) (von Republik zurückerobert) *'Utapau' (ab ca. 20 VSY bis 19 VSY) (von Republik zurückerobert)Episode III - Die Rache der Sith *Virujansi (bis 20 VSY) *Xagobah (ca. 20 VSY) (von Republik zurückerobert)Boba Fett − Eine neue Bedrohung Außenposten *Dagro (um 20 VSY) *Fest *Forscan VI *Orto Plutonia *Vassek In den Fängen von Grievous *Ord Radama Mitgliedswelten zu bisher unbekannten Umständen *Abafar (verwendet zur Gewinnung von Rhydonium) *Abhean *Acherin *Allanteen IV *Anteevy *Arbra *Argazda *Atravis *Attahox *Axxila *Balamak *Bandon *Bastion *Belderone *Bescane *Bestine IV *Bimmisaari *BirixRepublic Commando – Order 66 *Boonta *Botajef *Cadinth *Celanon *Centares *Chanosant *Ciutric *Columex *Dantooine *Darkknell *Dellalt *Dennogra *Desevro *Deysum III *Druckenwell *Dubrillion *Edusa *Enarc *Entralla *Falleen *Gamor *Garqi *Generis *Gromas 16 *Gyndine *Harrin *Iego *Indupar *Jaemus *Jaminere *Kabal *Kalarba *Kalee *Kerkoidia *Ketaris *Kira *Leritor *Lianna *Listehol *Lucazec *Maridun *Mechis III *Milagro *Mimban *Mirial *Mon Gazza *Monastery *Munto Codru *Nam Chorios *Nanth'ri *New Apsolon *New Cov *Nexus Ortai *Nez Peron *Omwat *Ord Biniir *Ord Cestus *Ord Trasi *Paqwepor *Pax *Pengalan IV *Pho Ph'eah *Queel *Quell *Quermia *Rogue Antar *Salvara *Sanrafsix *Scipio *Sev Tok *Sevarcos *Shaum Hii *Shi'kar Straits *Shumavar *'Siskeen' *Sneeve *Tangrene *Taskeed *Telos IV *Togoria *Toola *Toprawa *Thyferra *Trogan *Uogo'cor *Vandelhelm *Vandos *Vandyne *Vinsoth *Vjun *Vondarc *Woostri *Wroona Außerdem schlossen sich der Sluis-, Lahara- und Abrion-Sektor 22 VSY der KUS an. }} Militär Zitat Grievous aus The Clone Wars Online Comic: The Dreams of General Grievous („I need rejuvenation ... and I find it in war. But these troops I command ... they are not the warriors of my past. They are not the warriors of my dreams.“) miniatur|rechts|Ventress und Grievous - zwei Befehlshaber der Separatisten Mit der Entstehung der Separatisten-Allianz, die einen ungeheuren Militärapparat hatte, suchte Graf Dooku nach machtempfänglichen Individuen, die sich seiner Sache anschlossen. Bereits während der Schlacht von Geonosis, 22 VSY, hatte der ehemalige Jedi eine Schülerin gefunden, die als General der Konföderation dienen sollte, nämlich die Chiss Sev'rance Tann. Nach Tanns Tod, wenige Monate nach der Schlacht auf der geonosianischen Heimatwelt, schlossen sich weitere gefallene Jedi Dooku an, unter anderem auch Kadrian SeyJedi – Dooku, Tol SkorrRepublik – Schlachtschiffe über Rendili, TrenoxThe New Droid Army oder aber auch der Jedi-Meister Sora Bulq Sezession. Später war es Dooku möglich, Quinlan Vos zumindest für begrenzte Zeit von seiner Sache zu überzeugen.Jedi – Dooku Die Dunkle Jedi Asajj Ventress galt jedoch während der gesamten Klonkriege als Dookus Favoritin und kämpfte bis wenige Wochen vor Kriegsende auf der Seite der Separatisten und der gewaltigen Droidenarmee.Clone Wars Ihren ersten Einsatz fanden die Kampfdroide der ersten Generation auf Naboo. Im Besitz der Handelsföderation sorgten sie dort für eine Blockade und die spätere Invasion des Planeten. Dem normalen Volk waren sie zahlenmäßig und qualitativ deutlich überlegen. Durch die Versprechen und den Druck der Armee schlossen sich schon bald zahllose Systeme der Konföderation an, sodass diese stetig an Macht gewann. Mit Graf Dooku an der Spitze der Konföderation, betraute dieser den Droiden-General Grievous, der nach dem Attentat von Hill und Poogle in einen Cyborg umgestaltet werden musste, mit dem Oberbefehl über die gesamte Droiden-Armee. Zustande kam die Entscheidung Dookus, als dieser Grievous, den Kopfgeldjäger Durge und die machtsensitive Asajj Ventress einer Mission unterzog, bei der der Cyborg siegreich hervorging. miniatur|links|Eine Droidenfabrik auf Geonosis Da die meisten Ratsmitglieder der Separatisten Anführer von Handelsunternehmen waren, waren ihre Fähigkeiten in der Kriegsführung bescheiden. Einige jedoch, darunter auch Wat Tambor, konnten mit Führungsqualitäten aufwarten oder konnten taktische Entscheidungen treffen. Zusätzlich setzte man darum hochrangige Taktiker ein, die neben den von Dooku eingesetzten Dunklen Jedi ebenfalls den Befehl über verschiedene Teile der Droidenarmee hatten. So erhielt Admiral Trench die Befehlsgewalt über eine große Flotte, Lok Durd führte militärische Feldtests durch und General Whorm Loathsom erhielt den Befehl über mehrere Bodentruppen. Mit dem Erstarken der Separatisten-Allianz vereinten die verschiedenen Organisationen ihre Droiden-Einheiten und bildeten einen großen Militärapparat, der sich der Klonarmee der Galaktischen Republik entgegen stellte. Die Konföderation hielt auf vielen ihrer Planeten, vor allem aber auf Geonosis und Hypori, riesige Fabriken für die Konstruktion von Kampfdroiden. Die größten separatistischen Hersteller von Droiden waren die Baktoid Rüstungswerke und Geonosian Industries. Obwohl das Heer der Konföderation die Anzahl der republikanischen Klonkrieger maßlos übertraf, verlor es die meisten galaktischen Schlachten in den Klonkriegen, da die kreativ denkenden Klone den Droiden weit überlegen waren. Truppen der Handelsgilde Die Handelsgilde beschäftigte in erster Linie Sicherheitspersonal und Kampfdroiden deren Hauptaufgabe darin bestand, Welten und Systeme der Handelsgilde zu schützen und zu kontrollieren. Das organische Personal arbeitete separat von den Kampfdroiden, doch Kampfdroidenverbände wurden meist von Gossams kommandiert.The Clone Wars Campaign Guide Struktur der organischen Truppen *Ein Squad, bestehend aus sechs Gossam-Sicherheitsoffizieren (normalerweise Gossam-Kommandos), wurde von einem der sechs, operierend als Squad-Führer, angeführt. *Eine Truppe setzte sich aus sechs Squads zusammen (36 Mann). Ein Gossam-Sicherheitschef führte die Truppe an. *Eine Division aus 216 Mann bestand aus sechs Truppen wurde von sechs Sicherheitschefs und einem Divisions-Kommandanten angeführt. Struktur der Kampfdroiden *Eine Erweitere-Zwergspinnendroiden-Einheit bestand aus einem Zwergspinnendroiden zusammen mit einem Squad aus B1- oder B2-Serie Kampfdroiden. *Eine Chamäleondroiden-Einheit bestand für Gewöhnlich aus fünf Chamäleondroiden. Einheiten zu 20 wurden oft gegen stärkere Ziele eingesetzt. *Zwergspinnendroiden-Einheiten bestanden meist aus vier Zwergspinnendroiden. Diese Droiden operierten jedoch ebenfalls in Gruppen aus 2-5 Einheiten. *Schwere-Zwergspinnendroiden-Eiheiten setzten sich gleich wie Zwergspinnendroiden-Einheiten zusammen. Der einzige Unterschied bestand darin, das sie aus Schweren Zwergspinnendroiden bestanden. *OG-9 Spinnendroiden-Einheiten bestanden aus jeweils einem OG-9 Spinnendroiden zusammen mit einer Eskorte aus vier Zwergspinnendroiden, die gleichzeitig als Aufklärer dienten. Truppen der Firmenallianz Die Firmenallianz unterhielt eine kleine Sicherheitsstreitmacht, die dazu vorgesehen war, die Firmen der Allianz vor Sabotage und Industriespionage zu beschützen. Diese Truppen nannten sich Koorivar Füsiliere. Genau wie die Handelsgilde setze die Firmenallianz auch Kampfdroiden ein. Sie benutzte ausschließlich [[NR-N99 Persuader-Klasse Droidenpanzer|NR-N99 Persuader-Klasse Droidenpanzer]]. *Ein Squad bestand aus 12 Füsilieren, die von einem Sergeant kommandiert wurden. *Ein Zug setzte sich aus drei Squads (36 Mann) zusammen und wurde von einem Leutnant befehligt. *Kompanien wurden von einem Captain angeführt und bestanden aus 3 Zügen. *Ein Bataillon setzte sich aus drei Kompanien, mit einem Colonel an seiner Spitze. *Die größtmögliche Einheit war hier ein Regiment, das von einem General befehligt wurde und wiederum aus drei Bataillonen bestand. NR-N99 Persuader-Klasse Droidenpanzer bildeten einzig und allein Squads aus 2-4 Panzern. Geonosianische Armee Die Geonosianer hatten keine eigene Befehlskette oder Kampfgruppen, sondern nahmen ausschließlich Befehle ihrer Schwarm-Königin oder Erzherzog Poggle dem Geringeren entgegen, wenn die Königin diesen bevollmächtigte. Geonosianische-Krieger kämpften ohne große Ordnung oder Stategie, sondern warfen sich furchtlos in den Kampf, egal ob normale Krieger, Elite-Krieger oder Verstärkungssoldaten. Sammlungs- und Sicherheitsabteilung des Intergalaktischen Bankenverbandes Die Sammlungs- und Sicherheitsabteilung des Intergalaktischen Bankenverbandes war zuständig, Schulden einzutreiben und für den Schutz von Fabriken und Offizieren zu sorgen. Diese Abteilung bestand aus zwei verschiedenen Befehlsketten. Zum einen setzte sie sich aus Muun-Wachen und IG-Lanzendroiden zusammen, zum anderen aus IG-100-MagnaWächtern. Die Muuns und die Lanzendroiden waren identisch strukturiert, während die MagnaWächter keine eigene Rangordnung benötigten, da sie zu wenige an der Zahl waren und lediglich die Befehl ihrer Herren befolgten. *Squads setzten sich aus 9 Soldaten zusammen. Egal welchen Types wurde es von einem Muun-Wachen-Sergeant befehligt. *Trupps bestanden aus fünf Squads, die alle zusammen von einem Muun-Wachen-Leutnant angeführt wurden. *Eine Brigade bildeten wiederum fünf Trupps, die von einem Muun-Wachen-Captain kommandiert und von fünf Hagelfeuer-Droiden begleitet. *Eine Division aus fünf Brigaden wurde von einem Muun-Wachen-Colonel befehligt. Droidenarmee der Techno-Union Die Techno-Union, unter der Führung von Wat Tambor, benutzte nur Droiden, um den Krieg gegen die Republik zu unterstützen. Diese speziellen Droiden unterschieden sich von den regulären Kampfdroiden der Handelsföderation. *LM-432 Krabbendroiden-Einheit: Eine solche Einheit bestand aus drei LM-432-Krabbendroiden. *Octuptarra Tri-Drioden Einheiten bestanden aus drei Octuptarra-Droiden. *Tri-Droiden-Einheiten setzen sich aus drei Tri-Droiden zusammen. *Fünf Chamäleondroiden bildeten eine Chamäleondroiden-Einheit. Gruppen zu 12 solcher Einheiten wurden oft auf schwerere Ziele angesetzt. Droidenarmee der Handelsföderation Die Handelsföderation rüstete sich etwa ab dem Jahr 33 VSY mit Kampfdroiden aus. Nach außen hin hieß es, die Aufrüstung würde durchgeführt, um sich besser vor Angriffen auf die Frachter schützen zu können. Die entsprach jedoch nicht ganz der Wahrheit. Im Geheimen hatte Darth Sidious Nute Gunray befohlen so zu handeln. Im darauffolgenden Jahr blockierte die Handelföderation den Planeten Naboo. Die Blockade scheiterte und die Föderation wurde dazu angewiesen, abzurüsten. Sie transferierte die Droiden nur zu Tochtergesellschaften, um sie hinterher, beim Ausbruch der Klonkriege zurückzuholen und einzusetzen. Die Kommandostruktur ihrer Armeen war einfach gegliedert. Kampfdroiden unterstanden Kampfdroiden-Offizieren, welche wiederum organischen Kommandanten Bericht erstatteten. *AAT-Besatzung: Eine Besatzung eines AAT bestand aus vier Kampfdroiden der OOM-Serie. *MTT-Besatzung: Die Besatzung eines Multi-Truppen-Transporters setzte sich ebenfalls aus vier Kampfdroiden der OOM-Serie zusammen. *Truppentransporter-Besatzung: Die Besatzung eines Truppentransporters bestand aus zwei Kampfdroiden der OOM-Serie. *Squad: Acht Kampfdroiden bildeten ein Squad. Ein Squad-Führer war überflüssig, da alle Kampfdroiden zentral gesteuert wurden. *Zug: Ein Zug bestand aus sieben Squads, zusammen 56 Kampfdroiden. *Kompanie: Eine Kompanie bestand aus 112 Kampfdroiden, die auf zwei Züge aufgeteilt werden konnten und von einem MTT oder einem Truppentransporter transportiert wurden. Eine Kompanie wurde von einem Kampfdroiden-Offizier befehligt. *Bataillon: Ein Batiallon bestand aus sieben Truppentransporter-Kompanien (784 Kampfdroiden) und einer Verstärkung aus 24 AATs unter dem direkten Kommando eines Kampfdroiden-Offiziers. *Vorhut: Dazu gedacht feindliche Linien zu durchbrechen und Droiden abzusetzen bestand eine Vorhut aus 11 MTT-Kompanien (1.232 Kampfdroiden) und einer Begleitung aus 18 AATs, unter dem Kommando eines Kampfdroiden-Offiziers. *Regiment: Ein Regiment bestand aus vier Bataillonen (4.368 Kampfdroiden) und einer Vorhut, befehligt durch einen Kampfdroiden-Offizier. Es stellte die totalen Streitkräfte dar, die von einem C-9979-Landungsschiff transportiert wurde. *Division: Fünf Regimenter bildeten zusammen eine Division (21.840 Kampfdroiden), die von einer Gruppe aus fünf C-9979 Landungsschiffen getragen wurde. *Korps: Ein Korps setzte sich aus fünf Divisionen (109.200 Kampfdroiden) zusammen, die alle von einem Geschwader aus 25 C-9979 Landungsschiffen transportiert wurden. *Armee: Eine Armee (218.400 Kampfdroiden) konnte in zwei Korps aufgeteilt werden. Armeen wurden in Schiffen der ''Lucrehulk''-Klasse mitgeführt. Das Kommando über sie hatte ein Schiffs-Kapitän der Handelföderation. Produktionen Raumschiffe Um die große Anzahl an Kampfdroiden auf die verschiedenen Planeten zu bringen, Blockaden zu errichten oder um Angriffe auf gegnerische Flotten anzuführen, war es notwendig eine Vielzahl von Raumschiffen jeder Art einzusetzen. Ein Großteil der konföderierten Flotte existierte dabei schon vor den Klonkriegen und war Bestandteil der einzelnen Handelsmächte. Mit der Gründung der Allianz und dem Ausbruch der Klonkriege, erhielten einige vorhandene Schiffe eine neue Farbgebung. Um weitere Flottenunterstützung zu gewährleisten, stellte Konföderation selbst während Kriegszeiten weiter Raumschiffe her. Sternjäger und Fähren Um der Gefahr durch angreifende Jäger oder Bomber Herr zu werden, stellten die Separatisten der Galaktischen Republik Droidenjäger entgegen. Ein Großteil bestand aus den schon während der Naboo-Krise eingesetzten ''Geier''-Klasse Jägern, die jedoch von anderen Jäger- und Bomberklassen unterstützt wurden. Zusätzlich unterhielt die Konföderation eine Reihe von Fähren, die benötigtes Personal oder auch Würdenträger zu separatistischen Stützpunkten brachten. Droiden Neben Kampfdroiden früherer Generationen, die schon vor den Klonkriegen eingesetzt wurden, produzierten die Separatisten stetig mehr Droiden, um die Verluste zu decken. Einen Großteil der Kampfdroiden stellten vor allem Droiden der B-Serie dar, die in verschiedenen Ausrüstungsarten auf den Schlachtfeldern unterschiedliche Aufgaben übernahmen. Im Gegensatz zu den Klonkriegern waren Kampfdroiden jedoch im Nachteil, da ihnen das kreative Denken fehlte. Gefährt Biologische Soldaten Hauptbestandteil der Separatistenarmee waren Kampfdroiden verschiedenster Art. Dennoch setzte die Konföderation auch auf biologische Soldaten. Beispielsweise bezahlte man Söldner und Kopfgeldjäger, um den kreativer denkenden Klonkriegern etwas entgegen zu setzen. Die Technologie-Union setzte auf Krieger aus den eigenen Reihen, so auch die Neimoidianer. Die Geonosianer setzten eine Vielzahl von eigenen Kriegern ein, vor allen Dingen bei beiden republikanischen Angriffen auf Geonosis oder aber auch bei dem Angriff auf Coruscant. Quellen * * *''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Videospiel)'' *''Clone Wars'' *''Clone Wars Adventures'' – The Drop * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars – Episoden-Guide'' *''The Clone Wars – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''The Clone Wars'' – Sklaven der Republik *''The Clone Wars'' - Keine Gefangenen *''The Clone Wars'' - Im Verborgenen *''Schleier der Täuschung'' * *''Das Kompendium – Die Risszeichnungen'' *''Battlefront'' *''Battlefront II'' *''Battlefront – Elite Squadron'' *''Labyrinth des Bösen'' *''Galactic Battlegrounds – Clone Campaigns'' *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' * * * *''Das Kompendium – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''Das Kompendium – Die Risszeichnungen'' *''Alle Welten und Schauplätze'' *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''Star Wars Miniatures'' (Techno Union Warrior) *''Jedi'' – Dooku *''Republik'' – Schlachtschiffe über Rendili *''Sezession'' *''The Fall of Falleen'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' *''Mace Windu und die Armee der Klone'' * * *''The New Droid Army'' *''Dark Lord'' *''Republic Commando − Feindkontakt'' *''Republic Commando − True Colors'' *''Die Feuertaufe'' *''Boba Fett − Im Kreuzfeuer'' *''Boba Fett − Eine neue Bedrohung'' *''Obi-Wan Kenobi - Leben und Legende'' *''Star Wars – Das offizielle Magazin'' *''Star Wars'' – Besessen * * * * * * * }} Einzelnachweise }} bg:Конфедерация на независимите системи cs:Konfederace nezávislých systémů en:Confederacy of Independent Systems es:Confederación de Sistemas Independientes fi:Itsenäisten aurinkokuntien konfederaatio fr:Confédération des Systèmes Indépendants hu:Független Rendszerek Konföderációja it:Confederazione dei Sistemi Indipendenti ja:独立星系連合 ko:독립 항성계 연합 nl:Confederacy of Independent Systems no:Konføderasjonen av uavhengige systemer pl:Konfederacja Niezależnych Systemów pt:Confederação de Sistemas Independentes ro:Confederaţia Sistemelor Independente ru:Конфедерация независимых систем sv:Konfederationen för självständiga system Kategorie:Organisationen Kategorie:Reiche Kategorie:Legends